


Sin Cycle

by HeyaTaktub



Series: Get a load of you [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Emotional Sex, Forced Orgasm, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Service Top, Shameless Smut, Tender Sex, Top Sokka (Avatar), but only kind of, sokka is a big boi, with a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyaTaktub/pseuds/HeyaTaktub
Summary: Follow up to "Let's get ready to tumble"After a meet-cute in the laundry room, Sokka makes it his job to get Zuko's sheets all dirty again.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Get a load of you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864192
Comments: 88
Kudos: 1020





	Sin Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you read part one in the series, although I guess you could theoretically read this as a stand-alone.

Zuko has never been so hard in his entire life. Sokka has him crowded up against the door to his apartment, one hand splayed across his stomach, the other tangled in his hair and he’s supporting Zuko’s weight with his hips, which are grinding very enticingly into Zuko. Zuko’s not exactly a small guy and he’s never been manhandled like this before but discovers that he is very okay with it. Sokka is all muscle and strength, and he is using it to take Zuko apart. But he’s also kissing Zuko like he’s something precious. Sokka pulls back and Zuko makes a noise of disappointment.   
  
Sokka is cradling his face and has his thumb on Zuko’s lip. “You’re so fucking pretty, look at you” Zuko flushes and feels his dick twitch. “How’d I get so lucky to get a pretty thing like you, huh?”

It’s a line. Zuko knows it’s a line. But fuck if it doesn’t make him let out the most embarrassing moan. “What do you want, sunshine? What can I do for you, babydoll?” Sokka is mouthing at his neck and he’s pushed Zuko’s shirt up to start playing with his nipple.

“Bedroom” Zuko can barely get the word out.

Sokka laughs “let’s save that for part two” 

What the hell does he mean by part two? Zuko doesn’t even want to question it. He is 100% down with whatever Sokka is about to do to him. 

“Don’t worry sunshine, I’ve got you. Pretty thing like you deserves to be taken care of. Look how sweet you are for me, I bet you taste amazing” 

Zuko’s shirt is off. When did his shirt come off? He’d been so caught up in how good Sokka was making him feel he hadn’t even noticed.

“Top or bottom?”

Zuko is positively lightheaded with lust “what?”

Sokka lets his teeth graze across his chest before saying “Do you have lube and condoms? Also top or bottom?”

“Yes.  _ yes. _ ” 

Sokka slows down and gives his lips a sweet peck. “I need a proper answer, Sunshine. Whatever you want. Gonna make you feel so good. What do you like?”

Zuko doesn’t know how to respond. None of his lovers have been this passionate about pleasing him in bed. “I don’t- whatever you want Sokka”

Sokka -maddeningly- backs up and drops Zuko. Zuko panics for a second thinking maybe he’s fucked this up already except Sokka is still holding him like he’s something precious. He gives him another sweet kiss and starts nuzzling into his neck “Sunshine. I’m lucky that you’re even looking at me. A gorgeous guy like you probably has men lined around the block, waiting for a chance. I have to be strategic here. I’m the plan guy. And my plan today is to make you forget every guy who came before me, and ignore any guy who might come after”

Zuko scoffs “You don’t have to lie and say shit like that, I’m already here, you can do whatever you want”

Sokka looks at him with annoyance. He also has half a mind to call Aang or his sister and ask if they know anything about Zuko’s sexual preferences but he’s not ready to traumatize them like that. 

Sokka decides he doesn’t even care about chasing his own orgasm tonight because clearly Zuko has never been debauched thoroughly. He’s going to make flithy, hot, devastating love to Zuko, he wants Zuko to cry with pleasure and affection. Sokka reels it back and has gone from what was outright groping, to very gentle caresses.

“Okay fine. What DON’T you want.”

“What do you mean?”

“Is there anything you don’t like? We can figure out what feels good together, but I definitely don’t ever want to make you feel bad or hurt you. I’m not gonna keep touching you until you tell me” 

Zuko has barely known Sokka a day, but he knows that Sokka is rarely serious, so he finally relents.

“No body fluids. No impact play. Nothing demeaning or derogatory. Also, neither of us is ever saying the word Daddy in bed, my daddy issues run too deep for that”

Sokka tries to approach the subject again “And what do you want, hmm? what do you like, sweetheart? C’mon sunshine, we spent hours last night talking about asking for what we want and demanding what we deserve. You deserve everything, baby, let me give it to you” Sokka looks at him, open and eager.

Zuko caves “I want your mouth on me”

Sokka grins. “where sunshine?”

Sokka hasn’t even touched him yet but Zuko looks desperate “Fuck just. anywhere. everywhere”

It’s not even a few minutes later and finally, FINALLY. Sokka gets Zuko crowded back up against the wall, panting and moaning once again. This time Zuko’s legs are around his shoulders and his cock is buried in Sokka’s throat. And Sokka is literally gagging for it. Zuko doesn’t even know how Sokka is doing this but he has both hands wrapped in his hair and he is so so close.

Sokka pulls back and nuzzles into Zuko’s thigh before taking his balls in his mouth. Zuko lets out another moan. “Wait! Wait!” He can feel Sokka stopping “Not like this, I wanna... I wanna come on your cock” and now he can feel Sokka smiling.

“Yeah? I don’t see why we can’t do both”

Sokka can not be serious “You’re not serious”

“I’m up to the challenge if you are” And then Sokka is swallowing around his cock again.

Zuko comes with a cry of Sokka’s name, and Sokka swallows every last drop like he’s starving.

Zuko feels his knees going weak, but Sokka just rearranges him so that Zuko is straddling his hips instead, and stands back up like Zuko weights nothing.

Sokka is giving him that look again like he’s the lucky one, and Zuko still can’t quite hold his gaze “This is where part two happens, where’s the bedroom?”

The moment they crash onto the bed Sokka is kissing him soft and sweet and Zuko suddenly notices that he is completely naked, but Sokka is still wearing the ridiculous plush robe.

“Why are you still wearing that”

“Maybe I’m shy” Sokka continues to pepper soft kisses   
  


Zuko scoffs and smacks his arm “You were stark naked shamelessly flaunting your perfect chiseled body when I met you, and now you’re fucking me less than a day later”

Sokka frowns against his neck but Zuko can tell he’s really just holding back a laugh “It’s performance anxiety”

“You’re performing just fine”

This time Sokka pulls back and does laugh, and throws in an exaggerated eyebrow wag. He begins to root around Zuko’s nightstand and finds the condoms and lube pretty quickly. Zuko hears the sound of the condom packet being ripped open, and a quick slick sound. He’s disappointed he didn’t get to properly see Sokka put it on. Sokka turns back to him again “Best you’ve ever had, right?” 

Sokka is grinning like the devil and he looks really proud of himself, and he should be, Sokka  _ is _ the best lover Zuko has ever had, but Zuko is not about to inflate any egos so he just sniffs.

“You’re adequate”

Sokka just shrugs. “Well. The night’s not over, I still have time” Sokka resumes the tender kisses “So pretty. you’ve been so good for me tonight, sweetheart”

Zuko feels himself go hot again. People say a lot of sweet things in bed, but Sokka sounds so earnest that it’s really doing things for Zuko. 

Sokka really is being disgustingly sweet. And Zuko starts feeling overwhelmed.

He’s peppering kisses all over Zuko, and Zuko feels like he sort of wants to cry. He has his forearm around his face and he’s trying to get a hold on his emotions as Sokka crawls back down Zuko’s body. But  _ then _ .

He’s at Zuko’s feet and he tells Zuko he likes how his heels were digging into his back earlier, leaves little pecks at his ankles, and jokes that they’re so shapely they would send victorian men into a lustful frenzy. 

He admires his calves and thighs and thanks them for walking Zuko down to the laundry room that day. Says he can’t wait to lay his head in Zuko’s lap. 

He gives a gentle caress and a soft smirk when he reaches the crux of his legs “You already know what I like about this area... I’ll come back to it”- before moving on to his stomach, commenting on how defined zuko’s abs are and grabbing a handful of zuko’s pecs and remarking how nice they are and how responsive he is. 

He briefly stops at Zuko’s heart, murmuring that he hopes he’s worthy, before kissing the center of his chest and grabbing zuko’s hands.

“I think I’m gonna enjoy holding them, and I love when you use them to grab and pull my hair with those strong sexy arms of yours”

Zuko has no idea what Sokka is getting at and he starts to feel frustrated. He still feels a little like he wants to cry.

Finally, he and Zuko are face to face, and he’s waiting to see what Sokka has to say. He knows his scar is hideous, and they’re both going to have to pretend it isn’t the elephant in the room.

But Sokka points out how Zuko’s lashes make him look like a doll, and how his lips are begging for kisses, how he has an “aristocratic bone structure” and a “noble brow”. 

“And your eyes”

Here it comes-

“Like the sun. There’s so much life in them and they’re warm, and radiant, and kind and I want to stare into them all day,”

Zuko almost can’t take it and can feel himself start starting to refute Sokka but 

“That’s why i keep calling you Sunshine”

Sokka kisses left brow, and no one has ever paid direct attention to his scar before, “I don’t know the story behind this, and I don’t want to say anything insensitive, but this part of you is wonderful too. Tells me you’re brave, and stong.”

Sokka is- he’s just. Well. Maybe these  _ aren’t _ just lines to get Zuko worked up in bed but Zuko can feel himself starting to actually tear up so he tries to change the subject.

“I thought part two was supposed to ruin all other men for me”

Sokka gives Zuko a look and moves in for a deep kiss and he reaches down to take zuko into his hand. Zuko is aching hard again and he hadn’t even realized

“Told you I’d come back to this”

And Sokka slinks down back between Zuko’s legs, this time hovering at his hips but he feels Sokka’s mouth going lower than expected, and Sokka proceeds to lick a broad stripe against his puckered hole.

The sound Zuko makes isn’t so much of a moan as much as a yell.

Zuko’s hands scramble to grab onto something as Sokka begins to assault Zuko’s ass with his mouth and tongue. “FUCK. fuck. Sokka”. Zuko’s cock is now angry, red, and weeping. Sokka ends up grabbing both of Zuko’s hands in his own, rubbing his his thumbs against the back of Zuko’s hands. It feels devastatingly tender and intimate until Sokka uses the leverage to pull Zuko even closer, tongue teasing into his entrance, followed by a strong suction.

Zuko is losing his mind. Tears are now streaming down his face and he tries to hide the emotion by turning his head to the side and pressing it into the pillow. “Sokka please, please, baby. Want you so bad” He is not beneath begging. But Sokka is relentless. He feels another reassuring rub before Sokka unclasps their hands, and starts getting his fingers involved.

Zuko keens “Sokka. SOKKA” he feels absolutely wrecked “please, slow down, or speed up. Fuck. no. FUCK. I’m gonna come again”. Zuko is coming HARD he feels some spurts make it all the way to his chin and neck. Zuko lets out a desperate whine, almost a sob. 

Sokka finally takes off the at this point offensive robe, and rearranges Zuko into his lap, his fingers are still moving inside him, and he proceeds to stretch Zuko, and kisses him for what feels like hours. But concepts like time escaped Zuko the moment Sokka had put first put his lips on him. “I think I can get one more out of you tonight, don’t you?”

Zuko feels desperate. Zuko hasn’t seen Sokka’s cock but he can feel it between them, hard and large and thick, and he wants. “Please fuck me, Sokka please. Want to feel you, stretching me, pounding into me. Good and deep. Want to feel you for days”.

“Be patient” He mumbles against Zuko’s lips, then twists his fingers in a delicious way that has Zuko seeing stars again. 

Zuko can’t take this. He’s hard yet again, and he’s starting to feel oversensitive. He doesn’t actually want this to be over, but realistically he doesn’t know how much more he can tolerate. 

“You’re doing amazing, darling. You’ve been so good and patient for me. You feel amazing, hot and tight. Bet you’re going to take my cock real good, aren’t you sunshine?”

Zuko can only nod at this point.

Sokka is pushing Zuko onto his back and takes his hands again. And then he swiftly enters him in a single stroke.   
  
They both make a noise of pained relief. Despite all the prep Sokka is still impressively large, and it’s been a long time for Zuko, and it feels like a lot for both of them. “Sokka move”

Sokka is stock still and looks like he’s struggling then he’s shaking his head, and presses a trembling kiss to Zukos hand.    
  
  
  
“ If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:   
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand    
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss ”

“Are you reciting  _ Shakespeare _ ?”

Sokka starts moving again and it is agonizingly slow and deep. “First of all. I am trying desperately to make sure I can finish the job here, and I thought it would be more romantic than reciting baseball stats in my head. Second, my mind has been clouded with horniness since I got here, and I still noticed how many plays you have all over your apartment, so don’t insult my intelligence, like you don’t know exactly what I’m quoting. Can’t believe I’m having mind-blowing sex with a theatre kid” But Sokka’s eyes are kind and fond as he says it. 

Zuko has long abandoned trying to push down his emotions at this point, he can feel heat pooling again as Sokka rolls his hips, and he looks right at him and is honestly a little bit in love. “Not the happiest ending though” He tries not to think too much about how that probably applies to them too.

“Not for them. But you’ll have a happy ending” Sokka fixes him with a look that makes Zuko think he isn’t just talking about tonight and he sharply snaps his hips as if to punctuate his statement and Zuko is digging his nails into Sokka with a moan “scouts honor” 

“You were never a boy scout”

Sokka ignores him and instead answers with another slow deep roll that makes Zuko’s toes curl. He shifts a little bit to adjust his angle and then rolls his hips again and “Yes.  _ YES _ ”

Sokka is giving him another proud look like he knows he’s about to reduce Zuko to a babbling mess yet again. And he does.

“Look at you. You feel so amazing. Like you were made just for me. You’re doing so so good, babe” Sokka keeps rolling his hips just right, and Zuko’s nerve endings are alight and he’s gasping and clutching at him.

“Sokka, please” Zuko is overwhelmed with the pleasure and praise, he’s sobbing and everything feels too sensitive, too good. Too perfect and soft. “I can’t”

Sokka decides to take pity on him and soon has Zuko bent practically in half, with Zukos legs thrown over him and starts pounding into him relentlessly. Zuko feels tears streaking his face and is moaning so load his voice starts to feel hoarse. “You drive me crazy, you know that? So sweet and pretty and good, and god how did I get so lucky, huh? Traveled all around the world but ended up right where I was supposed to be, so I could take care of a precious thing like you”

Zuko’s third orgasm of the night rips through him and he is coming, dry this time, on Sokka’s cock and he can hear Sokka’s anguished moan as he clenches tight and hot around him. “Sokka you have to pull out, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I can’t it’s too much” but Sokka gives one last stroke and finishes with him with a choked outcry. 

Zuko is still trying to catch his breath, and process what just happened. Sokka pulls out of him as gently as possible and discards the condom, and Zuko already misses the feeling of being so wonderfully full, then returns to the bed with a washcloth and cleans them both up. 

Zuko doesn’t even have time to wonder if Sokka plans to stay because he gathers Zuko into his arms, and spoons him.

Sokka is peppering soft kisses to his neck and still whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and Zuko wonders how to tell Sokka that he’s a little bit in love and that he did follow through on his promise and ruin other men for him. Zuko doesn’t know what he’s gonna do when Sokka decides he’s given Zuko enough and wants to leave.

“So. Where do you want me to take you on our date?”

Zuko lets out an incredulous sound that sounds a little broken. He still has tears in his eyes and his breaths are watery.

“Hey. Come on. I meant everything I said. Everything. Let me take care of you”    
  
“I don’t-”  _ deserve this _ “I’m not-”  _ special _ .

“You do, and you are. You are so so precious” Zuko isn’t sure how Sokka knew what he was trying to say. “I meant what I said. I’ve spent my whole life planning things out, overanalyzing and overthinking. So, okay, maybe this was too quick, and maybe I’m little too much right now but” sokka is the one blushing this time. He also thinks he’s maybe a little bit in love. “I’ve been to a lot of different countries and met a lot of different people, and like I told you. I know what I want.” 

Zuko rolls over a hesitant smile on his face “But-“

Sokka cradles Zuko’s face in his hands, desperate to make his intentions clear. “Zuko.  _ I like you _ .” 

“I like you too”

“I  _ know _ . And that’s enough. You’re enough. I don’t need to think about it. I  _ know _ . I’m  _ sure _ . Okay?” Sokka looks at Zuko like he holds his happiness in his hands. 

Oh. “Okay” Zuko tilts his head forward, and Sokka is already leaning in to kiss him. “Okay.” he says more firmly. Sokka smiles against him.

Zuko had never felt so lucky in his entire life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deciding on whether I will continue this into a series. Comments are appreciated.
> 
> UPDATE: Part 3 is up and Part 4 and 5 are in progess.


End file.
